owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Sixteenth Theory - The curse placed upon the first progenitor.
First of all, we know that the first progenitor whose name is Sika Madu or mostly known as the demon Shikama Doji created the progenitor council as well as the curse upon these progenitors but, is it possible that Sika Madu is the famous “angel Michaela”? Well, I’ll have to say that Sika Madu isn’t that angel and I’ll explain that through that theory. Sika Madu has stated that God has a way more twisted personality than him, and we can see that in chapter 57; which can make us understand that he was close to him or was linked with God but there’s something that made me think that it wasn’t because he knew God as an entity; which lead us to the newest Light Novel - World Resurrection at 19 In the newest light novel, it was stated that Sika Madu, after leaving the vampires, he started to manipulate history like if he was God, and this is because he knew that humans didn’t believe totally in God or in a certain religion but at the same time, Sika Madu knew that they did believe in divine intervention or punishment; therefore, this is one of the reasons as to why Rigr started to look out for a way to fight back Sika Madu. Now, why does it make me think that Sika Madu isn’t the angel spoken in the light novel of vampire Michaela? First of all, if that was the case for Sika Madu being the angel that fell, he’d have the power to finish the world, but, according to biblical texts, so far we know that Michael was in fact the one that defeated the devil and the punishment for the devil was to be in hell and to reside on Earth for eternity to do what he could please to taint humanity. But now returning to the main subject, what makes Sika Madu so different from that angel Michael? Well, so far we know that Michael held God’s justice and his will. In Sika Madu’s case, he wanted to manipulate history to his own benefit in order to play the role of God, making others believe that he was God himself. Now then, how was it possible that Sika Madu managed to convert all of his sired children in vampires? First of all, there was a need for an external source that was able to give such power to Sika Madu, therefore, that’s the possible reason as to why now being a vampire and demon, Sika Madu never changed his aspects regarding to his eyes, hair, and body, with the sole exception of getting angelic wings. As a second point, if the angel Michael fell to Earth; it’s just a theory but I believe that he adopted a figure to look like a human, and the sole reason is because no one, not even Ferid knows the identity of that angel. But, the one who has been obsessed with that angel until reaching a point of finding or funding the Michaela trait is no less than Rigr Stafford, which means that Rigr knows something that happened with Sika Madu before Sika Madu became a vampire, therefore, it’s possible that Rigr’s trying to find the new “Michaela” in order to defeat Sika Madu. Now, the next point of this theory, how is it factible that Sika Madu is not that angel even if his appearance is from one? To begin with this question, we’ll take the angel Michael’s blood as a 100%, when this angel shared his blood with Sika Madu; Sika Madu had a huge change on his body and the most known aspect that still makes the fandom curious are his eyes, his eyes are the whole thing that haven’t changed even if he was a former vampire and now a demon. Next; vampires are a reflection to this theory but why? That’s simple, all vampires that belong to the progenitor council never possessed Sika Madu’s eye color but how is that possible? Well, relating with the percentage mentioned above; we could say that Sika Madu’s blood was 50% pure, and, in the moment he gave part of his blood to his sired children, these ones wouldn’t possess that 50% instead, they’d possess 25% of that pure blood of an angel, which is the reason why their eyes are red like blood. Third point, demons were once vampires but these ones possess that eye color before they became demons, besides, they can tell that an angel’s personality is by far worst than theirs. But now, how was it possible that the angel Michael could have given such power without knowing his real aspect? In order to answer this question, first we’ll take two characters that have a high importance in the whole story of Owari no Seraph, that said, they’re also linked with Sika Madu, these persons are of course Yuichiro Hyakuya and Shinoa Hiragi In Yuichiro’s case, so far we’ve only learnt that his foster parents called him “demon spawn”; and at the same time, his past self was a servant of Sika Madu way before all the actual progenitors were turned into vampires. In chapter 51, we could see Sika Madu along Ashera saying they’d go to Japan for a greater good, we could see that Yu was no longer there, which means there’s a possibility that the Yu from that time could have died or perhaps he could have a never ending cycle of reincarnation or, perhaps Sika Madu knew that he would reincarnate in 1000 of years which could explain why he would go along with Ashera to Japan, which could explain Yu’s weapon is Asuramaru in chapter 6. Now, in chapter 73, we could see that the theory above suggests that Sika Madu planed this because at the moment Sika Madu called Ashera’s name, he asked him if he was still with Yu, which could lead us to think that he always tried to keep them together. Now, the next character, Shinoa Hiragi, actual vessel of Sika Madu to awake in the actual timeline of the story. Shinoa has always been surrounded in mystery, I mean, she doesn’t have much information about herself just like Yu; which is something noticiable in the whole story in relation with these two. Now returning to the main topic, why did Sika Madu wait so long in order to posess one member of the whole Hiragi family having under his control all the heads of this clan? We can only say is that Shinoa might have been a vessel long ago for the angel Michael in order to communicate with the world after he fell to Earth (This is just a guessing, it could be another character, we’ll discover that someday). '''But what made me think that? Sounds crazy right?. '''Even so, Sika Madu has always stated that Shinoa’s always been stronger and this can be seen in the last volume of the Catastrophe at 16, in the second chapter of the volume, and in the chapters 66 and 77 from the actual story. But what does this have to do with that streght? Well, there’s something that Sika Madu knows way better than Shinoa knows about herself, but there were only two instances on which he suggested her to see through his memories but of course that’d lead her to open her heart but there might be a more important reason for that offering, which might be related as to how he became a vampire. In the 7th volume, Shinoa told Shikama that she couldn’t remember many things or that she didn’t have memory about her past or certain events but in Shikama’s case, she told him he knew about that which he only confirmed. Therefore, there might be a certain percentage that the actual Shinoa that is currently possessed still retains something that Sika Madu found in a possible Shinoa from the distant past way before Sika Madu found the previous Yu; which would fit as the reason why in all hundreds of years of possessing the Hiragi family, only Shinoa was the person he was looking for in order to possess. Now returning to the first topic, or more likely the title of this theory, we can say that the angel Michael for a certain time he spent on Earth, he might have offered Sika Madu inmortality with a certain purpouse but, Sika Madu instead of fulfilling a certain role, he looked rebellion, thirst for power and at the same time, make humanity look at him like the real God Category:Blog Posts